This invention relates to fins or skegs used in water sport equipment such as surfboards, sailboards, knee board, and bodyboards, henceforth referred to as waveboards. Surfing and sailboarding have both become major sports in many coastal areas, as well as, water parks and in most countries of the world. World competition and Olympic events, have stressed and strained at the skills and performance levels, in these water sports.
Any waterboard, especially a surfboard, generally comprises a longitudinal board with a controlled fin or fins positioned on the rear bottom surface. The fin is used to control movement of the board through manipulation of the board and the attached fin by the riders position and shifting of his body weight. The position of the fin and the amount of exposed surface area are therefore very important in maneuvering of these water boards. There are many factors involved in effectively controlling turns on these boards, such as size and weight of both the board and the rider, riders position on the board, type and speed of waves or water shape, the fin location and the amount of it's exposed surface area.
In addition, to the obvious need for a fin system, by which to maneuver ones board in the water, there is also a need for a safer and more efficient system. Today, there is still an unacceptable number of water board injuries. Many are attributed to coming in direct or indirect contact with the rigidly fixed fin systems used today.
Also noting, that the sports have taken on considerable traveling by plane, boat, rail or vehicle to just surf or compete. This has continued to be a problem for both the carriers and the board owners in the number of damaged boards. Most of which, are due to the rigidly fixed fin system.